The invention is based on a throttle element for a vehicle. A throttle element of this kind has been disclosed by DE-C1-41 42 998, in which the throttle opening is embodied as coaxial to the cylindrical insert and press-fitted into a conduit so that with regard to the total length, the circumference wall of the throttle element constitutes an end of the conduit. This kind of throttle elements have the disadvantage that they can be affected by dirt particles during operation so that the liquid flow is impeded.